l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Haka no Iuchiban
The Tomb of Iuchiban (CCC) was the resting place of the vile sorceror Iuchiban, designed to keep him trapped forever. After the Iuchiban's defeat following the Battle of Stolen Graves in 510, the Emperor commanded the Kaiu family to build the tomb to contain Iuchiban. Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 305 Despite the most advanced construction and magic being used in the containment of Iuchiban, the bloodspeaker escaped two times, once in 750 and once in 1165. Construction The purpose of the tomb was to keep Iuchiban inside, as he was a powerful and immortal sorcerer, and to keep his adepts outside. A total of three tombs were built, two were false. The Scorpion Clan made the position of the two fakes spread. Way of the Scorpion, p. 29 The Kaiu spent three months on the tomb, creating traps and pitfalls, using powerful Phoenix and Scorpion magic to seal the tomb. The chief architect, Kaiu Gineza, remained behind in the tomb to set the last traps so that no one could get in or out. L5R Live-Action Roleplaying, p. 16''Way of the Crab'' Pages 29-30 Secretly he had instead been abducted and assassinated by the Scorpion Clan, so that the secrets of the tomb remained safe. Bloodspeakers, p. 52 The tomb and the false tombs were along the western frontier, perched in the north of the Twilight Mountains, around a tea plantation. Bloodspeakers, p. 57 Appearance The room were Iuchiban was imprisoned was oddly unimpressive, a large stone chamber empty of all decoration. In the heart of the room laid a large iron casket, reinforced with bars of green jade. The metal was rusted and pitted in places, and the jade was streaked with black. Here and there, rivulets of black jade sludge oozed onto the floor. Gaijin used these to contain their dead in foreign land. Blood Brothers, Part III, by Rich Wulf Rebuild After the first escape of Iuchiban in 748, Imperial Histories 2, p. 134 the evil sorceror was undone when he attempted to forcefully posses the body of an Ise Zumi. Iuchiban was defeated again and captured, held prisoner with chains of jade until such time as the tomb was altered by Phoenix, Crab and Scorpion shugenja, who were imprisonned with him, to bind Iuchibán's spirit to the walls themselves. Somehow the own Iuchiban's lieutenant, Yajinden, aided in the enhancement of the prison, seeking to be free from his master's whip. Legions, Part II, by Shawn Carman and Rich Wulf Tomb's guardians In 903 the Daidoji garrison guarding the Tomb was attacked by bloodspeaker disguised as the garrison regular supply train. The guard was strengthtened after it. In 1120 Asahina Yajinden managed to foul the guards and entered the Tomb, but never left it. Awaken Deep in the fields and forest of the empire, the three powerful tombs had rested for centuries. When in 1128 the Clan Wars shook the earth, a spirit was awakened within them, a spirit that would feast on the blood for years to come. Tomb of Iuchiban (Honor Bound Foil Chase Cards flavor) Keeper of the Tomb Shinko Kamiko was the keeper of the Tomb of Iuchiban until his death in 1120. Legions, Part III, by Shawn Carman and Rich Wulf During the War of Spirits another keeper roamed. Noekam (Spirit Wars flavor) Deep in the Shadowlands, a new threat arose. People find oni chewed as if by the wind, torned apart, with limbs missing and torsos frayed. Something collected hearts and bodies and eventually it would came to Rokugan. Cursed Ground (Spirit Wars flavor) Hida Hio was advised by the nezumi the Shadowlands warring between them, but the rokugani were too busy with their own war. Evil Feeds Upon Itself (Spirit Wars flavor) Final Escape In 1165 Mohai killed the Emerald Magistrates who guarded the tomb. Iuchiban escaped for a second and final time, when shortly after a descendant of Gineza, Kaiu Kuma, and his wife, Kaiu Sui, a Kitsu Sodan Senzo, Blood Brothers, Part III, by Rich Wulf were tricked by Iuchi Shahai into releasing the bloodspeaker. Since his escape and subsequent permanent destruction in 1165 the Tomb has remained empty. External Links * Tomb of Iuchiban (Anvil of Despair) Category:Shadowlands Holdings Category:Articles with Pictures